One Piece: Parallel Works (Rewrite)
by Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin
Summary: Leave everything you've known about pirates behind. Some are orphans, while others are samurai, ex-government assassins, and even a princess. This is a pirate story about love, loss, resistance, and danger. Welcome, everybody, to the House of Capricorn. Now, please be seated.
1. Prelude

**Author's Note**: Hello, everybody, and welcome to the re-write of **One Piece: Parallel Works**. So, a lot of you may be wondering why I'm re-writing my 125-chapter pride and joy. To simply put it, future arcs weren't planned out, leading to very severe writers' block. In the end, I decided to start this fic anew and see how that goes.

By the way, I'm keeping the original Parallel Works up in case anybody wants to read it, and for my reference. Without any further ado, let us begin the story!

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the property of Eichiiro Oda, Toei Animation, and Funimation Entertainment. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: "Prelude."**

The mourners sat in the funeral home, awaiting to hear the last will and testament for their beloved mother, wife, and grandmother. After it seemed like forever, a thin, wiry lawyer in his fifties approached the podium, will in his hands.

"I am going to now read the last will and testament," The lawyer – a very dry-sounding man – announced as he adjusted his glasses. "To my adult son, I leave you with my cottage at Goa Kingdom Beach, to be used on weekends and summer vacations. To my adult daughter, I leave you with my house and my three cats. To my teenaged granddaughter, I leave you with 20,000 Beri for you to continue your studies in Business and Economics at Goa Kingdom University…"

The lawyer droned on and on, for what seemed like hours. The sister of the deceased got some jewelry, the grandson got the deceased's violin. It went like this, until the lawyer finally got to his last item.

"…Lastly, to my young protégée, Yuki-Rin, I leave you with my ship, the Belgravia, and a cash payout of 100,000 Beri. Use it wisely."

The family was shocked for two reasons. First off, the grandmother never told them about anybody named Yuki, Rin, or even Yuki-Rin for that matter. Second, nobody knew that the grandmother was a pirate. They just assumed that she was a regular, old lady who baked cookies, watched game shows every morning, and had three cats.

They also didn't know that Yuki-Rin was only sixteen and about to begin her pirate voyage. Such is life in Goa Kingdom during the Age of Pirates.

* * *

**Ending Note: **So... Small prologue/first chapter is small, but the chapters will get longer. Chapter one will be up either later tonight or tomorrow, so be on the lookout for that. And, as always, review.


	2. Romance Dawn! Enter Heathcliffe!

**Author's Note**: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the TRUE start of this re-write. Or, should I say, the Romance Dawn?

Also, you may want to go on Youtube and look up a song to play while reading this chapter. No, it is not _We Are_. It's... _Romance Dawn _by Radkey! You should check them out, since they are a One Piece-themed rock band (hey, they've got an album called _Devil Fruit_, and _Romance Dawn _is on said album).

**Disclaimer: One Piece is the intellectual property of Eichiiro Oda. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: "Romance Dawn! Enter Heathcliffe!"**

The sun was barely up the next day when two girls decided to go on a walk – One had brown, wavy hair that went to her shoulders, and the smaller girl had black, slightly wavy hair that only reached her chin. The both of them were also carrying bags, either filled with food, clothing, or other supplies.

"I don't understand why we're leavin' THIS EARLY!" The shorter girl – who also had an Irish accent – asked the taller, brown-haired girl.

"Less of a chance that we'll get caught, Molly. I know mom and dad aren't going to be back for another year or so – They don't care if their daughter seemingly drops off the face of the Earth. Hell, I don't think they'd care if I died," The taller girl explained.

"You're right, Yuki-Rin. Your parents never gave a feck about us. Ever since I was adopted into the family, I think your father only spoke to me once," Molly pointed out.

"At least we finally leave today," Yuki-Rin said. "I've been waiting for this day for how long?"

"Quite a while," Molly said as they approached a small pirate ship made with lightly-colored wood and small sails. "You ready?"

Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Of course, I'm ready! Let our pirate voyage begin!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

* * *

Later that evening, around sunset, Yuki-Rin and Molly made their first stop.

"What island is this?" Molly asked as the two girls stepped foot onto the urban and industrial-looking island.

"Grammercy Island. From what I've read from the guidebook, it's famous for its factories and tenements. While many of the residents live in poverty or working-class conditions, others are very, filthy rich," Yuki-Rin explained.

"Is it always… THIS cloudy?" Molly asked, observing the thick smog obscuring the lowering sun.

"If so, then we are probably going to be sick," Yuki-Rin answered. "Want to take first watch?"

"Sure," Molly answered. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Right. I'll see you in a few hours," Yuki-Rin said before she wandered down the street. Despite the smog and the grimy feeling of the island, people were still out and about.

"_Bon voyage! Aiming for the radiant light…_"

Yuki-Rin turned around, and she saw a teenaged boy playing an electric guitar, with the occasional passerby throwing money into his guitar case.

"Should I? He sounds like a good player?" Yuki-Rin asked herself. "I should. Wouldn't hurt to look."

Yuki-Rin then walked across the street to the guitarist, where she got a better look at him – Filthy hair covering his eyes, ragged clothing, and a thin frame. As soon as the guitarist finished his song, Yuki-Rin spoke up.

"You're a good player, you know that?"

The boy looked up, pushing the unwashed hair from out of his eyes to get a better look at Yuki-Rin.

"Oh? Thank you," The boy said humbly. The two grew silent, with the guitarist studying Yuki-Rin with his dark eyes.

"So… Making some extra money?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"No. My parents kicked me out of my house a few months ago. If I don't play my guitar for money, how can I survive?" The boy asked Yuki-Rin.

"Well, how about you come with me and my half-sister, Molly? You'll have hot showers, food, and a bed, at least," Yuki-Rin asked. The boy smiled.

"Thank you…" The boy thanked before he realized something. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki-Rin," Yuki-Rin introduced herself. "And you?"

"My name is Heathcliffe. Heathcliffe Sarutobi," The guitarist introduced himself as he put his guitar away.

"I think I've heard that name before. Are you related to Saint Sarutobi II by any chance?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"I used to. He disowned me," Heathcliffe answered as the two began to walk.

"What did you do?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"I didn't want to be a World Noble, that's all. They have done some very fucked-up things, and I can't do that," Heathcliffe explained. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Unfortunately, I know that feeling," Yuki-Rin said.

"Were you a slave?" Heathcliffe asked.

"No. A Tenryuubito's daughter," Yuki-Rin answered.

* * *

About an hour later, after taking Heathcliffe to the Belgravia so he could shower, cut his hair and drop off his guitar, Yuki-Rin and Heathcliffe went out for dinner at a greasy spoon diner.

"So, Yuki-Rin, what are you doing out at sea?" Heathcliffe asked.

"I've always wanted to be a pirate, so I figured, 'Why the hell not? My parents think I'm invisible, so I'll just run away from home'," Yuki-Rin explained. "As for you, is there anything YOU want to get out of this voyage?"

"I want to see my brothers again," Heathcliffe answered. "Their names are Holden and Soren. Holden is the same age as me, and Soren is going on twenty. The three were trying to become a famous, punk rock band before I was kicked out of the house, and… Excuse me."

Heathcliffe picked up a napkin, wiping the tears from his eyes and blowing his nose.

"Are you that close to them?" Yuki-Rin asked. Heathcliffe silently nodded, tears rolling down his face. "Don't worry anymore, Heathcliffe. We'll find them."

Heathcliffe then let out a loud cry.

"Can I… Help you?" A passing waiter asked Yuki-Rin.

"He just misses his brothers right now," Yuki-Rin explained. The waiter said nothing as he placed food and drinks onto the table.

"Anyway, your food is ready," The waiter said before he walked away. Heathcliffe stopped crying.

"Better?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"A little," Heathcliffe sniffled.

"Eat up. You must be really hungry after all of that time in the slums," Yuki-Rin said, nibbling on a French fry. Heathcliffe gave Yuki-Rin a small smile before he began to eat.

"Anyway, thank you for taking me in. I think you may have saved my life." Was what it sounded like Heathcliffe said, as his mouth was filled with food.

"Swallow, please. I can barely understand you," Yuki-Rin requested. Heathcliffe swallowed.

"Sorry. What I meant to say was thank you. If it weren't for you, I would probably be dead in the near future," Heathcliffe said. Before Yuki-Rin could say anything, a loud scream cut her off.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

* * *

**Ending Note: **What the hell is that thing?! It will be revealed in the next chapter!


	3. Attack of the Fifty-Foot Sea King!

**Author's Note**: Well, what pirate's voyage is complete without fighting off a Sea King before he sets off? :D

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: "Attack of the Fifty-Foot Sea King!"**

Heathcliffe and Yuki-Rin bolted from their seats, trying to get a look at what was going on outside.

"Oi! I hope you're going to pay for that meal!" A waitress yelled. Yuki-Rin got a few, Beri bills from her pocket and threw them onto the table.

"We'll be back! Keep the change, since that will be your tip!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she and Heathcliffe ran outside.

"What's going on?" Heathcliffe asked Yuki-Rin.

"Don't go near the docks! There's a monster!"

"It's headed this way!"

"Run! Take cover!"

Yuki-Rin then realized something.

"Molly's still on the Belgravia! I don't know what's going on!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she ran off, Heathcliffe following her.

"Yuki-Rin, wait!" Heathcliffe yelled. "We don't know what's going on!"

"It's my half-sister! We're weaponless!" Yuki-Rin yelled back before something flipped her over and sent her backwards. Heathcliffe stopped running.

"Okay… I see where you're now getting at…" Heathcliffe commented. Yuki-Rin looked up, and she saw a huge, Sea King with varying sizes of tentacles rising up from the water.

"What?! Sea Kings aren't supposed to be this large! And, they aren't supposed to be attacking entire cities!" Yuki-Rin cried. Heathcliffe walked over and helped Yuki-Rin up.

"How are we going to fight this?" Heathcliffe asked. "I don't have a weapon."

"Me neither," Yuki-Rin said. Then, a stall with varying weapons caught her eye. "But, I think we can change that."

Yuki-Rin ran over to the stall, looking for the weapons.

"Hurry! Give me a weapon – any weapon!" Heathcliffe shouted. Yuki-Rin picked up a scythe with a perfectly-curved blade and a plain, wooden handle.

"Take this!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she tossed the scythe over to Heathcliffe.

"What about you?!" Heathcliffe cried.

"Distract the Sea King while I –" Yuki-Rin yelled back before a certain weapon caught her eye. "Hello, there. Come to mama."

Yuki-Rin then grabbed a shiny katana off of a rack.

"Hurry, Yuki-Rin!"

Yuki-Rin ran back to Heathcliffe, who was being grabbed by the Sea King's tentacles. Yuki-Rin then sliced the tentacle off of the Sea King, freeing Heathcliffe.

"So, are its tentacles supposed to grow back, or…" Heathcliffe asked before the both of them got whipped by a second, longer tentacle. Before the tentacle could whip them again, Heathcliffe blocked it with his scythe. "We will have to see."

Heathcliffe then sliced the tentacle length-wise, covering him and Yuki-Rin in black ink.

"No, but it got us dirty," Yuki-Rin said, wiping the ink from her eyes. Heathcliffe sighed.

"I just wasted an hour showering," Heathcliffe commented as he ducked to avoid more tentacles. As Heathcliffe dodged more tentacles, Yuki-Rin sliced several of them with her katana.

"Heathcliffe, find it's weak spot!" Yuki-Rin yelled as she jumped up onto one of the larger tentacles.

"Where would that be?!" Heathcliffe asked as Yuki-Rin pulled him up.

"I think we need to try for the eyes or somewhere nearby!" Yuki-Rin yelled as they ran up the tentacle and toward the Sea King's head. However, Yuki-Rin stopped running, causing Heathcliffe to collide into her.

"Why the hell did you stop running?!" Heathcliffe cried. Yuki-Rin pointed to Molly, who was hoisted in the air by one of the tentacles.

"It has Molly!" Yuki-Rin screamed before she ran up to the tentacle holding Molly. Right when she was a few feet from the tentacle, Yuki-Rin leapt up into the sky and sliced the tentacle mid-air.

"Now, Heathcliffe!" Yuki-Rin shouted as she grabbed at the air in an attempt to catch Molly. Heathcliffe took a deep breath, then beheaded the Sea King, sending blood, ink, slime, and sea water everywhere. He then heard a big splash.

"Yuki-Rin?!" Heathcliffe yelled, running up to the water. Yuki-Rin floated up seconds later, all the ink cleaned off of her and holding Molly.

"She'll be fine," Yuki-Rin said in-between breaths as Heathcliffe picked Molly up and put her onto the docks. He then helped Yuki-Rin up and Molly stirred.

"What… The bloody hell happened?" Molly weakly asked.

"A Sea King attacked the docks," Yuki-Rin answered. "Did anything happen to the ship?"

"It kind of flipped over a bit in the waves, but the ship's okay. No damages were done," Molly said, coughing up water when she finished speaking.

"Good, because I don't know if this port even has a shipwright's yard," Yuki-Rin said, wringing the sea water out from her hair.

"Excuse me, but I believe you have a scythe and a katana that are in my property."

A man in a suit and a blonde, teenaged girl approached Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Heathcliffe.

"Yeah. A Sea King just attacked the port and –" Heathcliffe explained before the man in the suit cut him off.

"Keep the scythe. As for the katana, I want it back."

"That's not fair! How come Heathcliffe gets to keep his scythe?!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"Because we've been trying to sell it for over a year, and nobody's bought it! As for the katana, I just got it in today, and it needs to be inspected before I can sell it!" The man in the suit explained. "Now, are you going to give the katana to me, or do I have to call the Marines?"

With a sigh, Yuki-Rin handed the katana to the man in the suit.

"Thank you. Have a good evening," The man in the suit said.

"You too, sir," Yuki-Rin said before she, Molly, and Heathcliffe walked away. "That was bullshit. What kind of salesman needs to 'pass an inspection' before he can sell a sword?"

"I think he was tryin' to cheat you off, Yuki-Rin. Travellin' salesmen do it all the time," Molly explained.

"Doesn't answer the question of why Heathcliffe got that scythe for free!" Yuki-Rin shouted.

"Because, apparently, he tried to sell it for a year with no success," Heathcliffe answered. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Either that, or he doubted my abilities," Yuki-Rin muttered.

"Chin up, Yuki-Rin. I'm sure you put up a good fight," Molly said.

"A pretty damn good fight. I wonder if Yuki-Rin ever used a katana before," Heathcliffe commented.

"I've used wooden katanas before, but not real ones," Yuki-Rin explained. "Anyway, Molly, Heathcliffe and I went out to eat before we were attacked by the Sea King. Want to join us in resuming our meal?"

"I don't see why not," Molly said.

"But, first, I'd like to take another shower. I already showered once in the past two hours, but I have all of this blood and grime from the Sea King all over me," Heathcliffe said. Yuki-Rin sighed.

"Sure. Just meet us at the diner when you're done and make sure another Sea King doesn't attack us," Yuki-Rin explained.

* * *

**Ending Note: **Well, folks, our journey has begun! As our journey progresses, I will be posting bios of the cast and crew of **One Piece: Parallel Works **at the end of the chapters. First off, here is our own captain, Yuki-Rin!

**Name: **Yuki-Rin

**Age: **16

**Hometown: **Goa Kingdom, East Blue

**Appearance: **Has wavy, shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Stands at around 5'2.

**Personality: **Yuki-Rin is very much an average pirate captain - Loyal to her crew, enjoys the thrill of piracy, and is a tough fighter. Yuki-Rin is also a huge fan of anime and manga, buying manga and watching the newest episodes of her favorite anime whenever she can. She is also a huge tomboy, and does not like to wear dresses at all.

**History: **Yuki-Rin grew up as the daughter of Saint Ayame, a notorious East Blue Noble. However, due to their Noble duties, Yuki-Rin's parents barely noticed her, allowing her to focus on her love of piracy. When she was fourteen, Yuki-Rin gained a half-sister in Molly O'Flannigan, a girl whose parents died at the hands of the Tenryuubito. The two became close, and Yuki-Rin and Molly left to become pirates when Yuki-Rin was 16.

**Weapon: **Katana (Don't worry, she'll get one later)

**Theme Song: **_Drunken Lullabies _by Flogging Molly

As always, review the chapter.


	4. Enter Kazuma!

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the minor delay, folks. I was busy developing OCs who will play big roles later on. I was also working on a side-project for **The DysFUNctional Pirates **that may or may not be the next Director's Cut for one of the chapters.

This would've been posted yesterday in honor of my birthday (and Yuki-Rin's birthday), but the previous way I wrote this chapter kept giving me writers' block, so I deleted it and started over. Without further ado, let's get started on a very fast-paced chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: "Enter Kazuma! Are You Heathcliffe's Brothers?"**

Two days later, Yuki-Rin, Molly, and new recruit Heathcliffe were docking on the next island.

"Turn around and leave the island! There are riots in the streets as I speak! Seek shelter or leave immediately!"

Much of the crowd surrounding Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Heathcliffe parted, either seeking shelter or leaving the island.

"But, we still need to get supplies!" Heathcliffe pointed out to Yuki-Rin.

"I think I know what we need to do," Yuki-Rin said. "Molly, Heathcliffe, go back to the Belgravia and watch the ship. I'll pretend I'm a resident of this island, and use that as our cover to get supplies."

"How would the Marines and the local sheriffs know you're from here?" Molly asked.

"Pretend I just moved here," Yuki-Rin said. "Anyway, I'll see you guys in an hour or two. If any rioters try and steal the ship, you know what to do."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Yuki-Rin found herself in a long line in front of a grocery store.

"Due to the riots that have occurred on this island as of recently, we are letting a few people in at a time! This is for your own safety!" The grocer yelled. His announcement was met with groans and several complaints.

"How is that even safe?! We could all be killed!"

"This is bullshit! As if Saint Sarutobi didn't have a greater hold on this island, now he has the gall to things harder for us!"

"Please, let me in! My son is sick at home with a fever, and I need to buy him medicine!"

Yuki-Rin sighed to herself, choosing to ignore the protestors in line. Then, two boys – a boy with black hair with the bangs dyed blue and an older, blonde-haired boy – came out of the store holding shopping bags filled with food. The sight of these two boys made the crowd angrier.

"That's not fair! Why do the two sons of Saint Sarutobi get priority shopping?!"

"They can both go to Hell! We don't like their type here!"

"Oi, Sarutobis, you can either leave this island, or we're going to kill you!"

At that moment, Yuki-Rin realized something.

"_I want to see my brothers again. Their names are Holden and Soren. Holden is the same age as me, and Soren is going on twenty. The three of us were trying to become a famous, punk rock band before I was kicked out of the house, and_ –"

"Holden! Soren!" Yuki-Rin cried as she ran over to the two brothers, shielding them from the rocks and eggs being thrown by the crowd.

"Who the hell are you?!" The black-and-blue-haired brother yelled.

"I know your brother, Heathcliffe. He's alive, and –"

A rock then hit Yuki-Rin in the back of her head, knocking her out.

* * *

When Yuki-Rin came to, she was in what appeared to be somebody's bedroom. Judging from the katanas and samurai gear hanging on the wall, Yuki-Rin assumed that this was a guest bedroom in somebody's house. Looking around, Yuki-Rin got up from the bed and walked a few feet to the wall, where several katanas were resting on a table.

"Looks like you're okay… And you like my dad's swords."

Yuki-Rin turned her head, and she saw a blonde-haired, blue-eyed teenager leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Where am I?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"You're at my house. You were in front of me when I was in line to buy some food at the store, and you tried to protect those two sons of Saint Sarutobi II," The boy explained. "I've got one question though – Why?"

"I know their brother, Heathcliffe. His parents kicked him out of the house, and he was separated from his brothers for a year. I just wanted to tell them that their brother is alive and that I can bring them to him," Yuki-Rin explained.

"I think we can arrange for that, riots notwithstanding," The boy said. "Just grab a katana and come with me. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind."

"Thanks," Yuki-Rin said before she grabbed one of the katanas. "Where is your dad anyway?"

"Hospital. He owns a dojo, and it caught fire a few days ago. He'll be fine, but they don't know when he's getting out," The boy explained as he grabbed a nodachi off of the table.

"What about your mom?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"Never really met her. She walked out on the family when I was three," The boy explained. "By the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

"Yuki-Rin."

The boy smiled.

"I'm Kazuma Miyafuji. Nice to meet you, Yuki-Rin."

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma, katanas at their sides, arrived in a fancy neighborhood with large mansions and residents clad in expensive, designer clothing. As it was getting dark outside, old-fashioned gas lamps lit their way.

"This is the neighborhood where Saint Sarutobi II and his wife, Catherine, live. They live at the big mansion at the end of the street," Kazuma explained, pointing to the large, imposing mansion overlooking the neighborhood. From afar, a thin line of smoke was seen coming from somewhere in the house.

"That's funny. It's not that cold out. They shouldn't be burning anything in a fireplace," Yuki-Rin commented.

"Huh?" Kazuma asked.

"Do you see the smoke coming from the mansion?" Yuki-Rin asked. Kazuma stopped walking.

"Yeah… I do see smoke," Kazuma said. Then, a small flicker of orange appeared right below the smoke. Yuki-Rin started to run. "Wait! Come back!"

Kazuma took off running, Yuki-Rin a few feet ahead of him. "What's going on, Yuki-Rin?!"

"Fire!" Yuki-Rin screamed.

"Fire?!" Kazuma yelled back as they came closer to the mansion, which was now on fire. As Yuki-Rin slowed her running, Kazuma froze.

"Kazuma, come on!" Yuki-Rin yelled.

"I… I can't!" Kazuma panted, trying to catch his breath.

* * *

** *Begin Flashback, Several Days Ago***

_Kazuma wiped the sweat from his brow as he tried to navigate the smoky hallway, his father in his hands. _

_"Hang in there, dad! We're almost out of here!" Kazuma yelled. His dad coughed in response._

_"Hurry up, son…" Kazuma's dad wheezed. "The fire is –"_

_A burning beam crashed down from the ceiling, narrowly missing Kazuma and his dad. Kazuma screamed._

_"Dad!" Kazuma yelled, quickening his pace. "As soon as I get you out of here, I'm taking you to the hospital!"_

_Kazuma's dad coughed in response as his son tried to open the door. After giving the door a heavy budge, the door opened, and Kazuma dragged his father out into the street._

_"See, dad? We made it. You're safe now," Kazuma said to his dad._

***End Flashback, Revert to the Present***

* * *

Kazuma took a deep breath.

"Go on in. Save their sons and bring them to Heathcliffe," Kazuma said. Yuki-Rin looked up, and she saw the black-haired boy leaning out of a window.

"Help me! Soren's still inside!" The black-and-blue-haired boy (presumably Holden) yelled. With a nod, Yuki-Rin began to walk forward.

* * *

**Ending Note: **It's the end of the chapter, which means character bios! This chapter, it is... Molly!

**Name: **Molly O'Flannigan

**Age: **16

**Hometown: **Erin Island, Grand Line

**Position: **First Mate

**Appearance: **Has wavy, chin-length black hair and blue eyes. Stands at around 4'9.

**Personality: **In comparison to her half-sister, Yuki-Rin, Molly is more quieter and reserved. She's usually more skeptical and cautious than Yuki-Rin, often questioning the outcome of Yuki-Rin's plans. Whenever she is angry or upset, Molly will become loud and angry, in contrast to her usual, quiet self.

**History: **Molly was born into a happy home life on Erin Island, an island on the Grand Line. Her parents owned a pub, and the family lived in an apartment over it. However, things changed when Molly was fourteen - while she was at school, the Tenryuubito killed her parents and set the apartment on fire. Molly survived the attack since she was out, but she was adopted by Saint Ayame, Yuki-Rin's Tenryuubito mother. Since they were both ignored by Saint Ayame and her husband, Yuki-Rin and Molly grew close. By the age of sixteen, Molly set out with Yuki-Rin to start their pirate voyage.

**Weapon: **Sword and shield

**Theme Song: **_The Pub _by The Tossers_  
_

**Other: **Has an Irish accent

Review!


	5. Reunited! Enter Holden and Soren!

**Author's Note**: I should've been re-watching Strong World, but, no - I had to write this chapter because inspiration struck and I'm on a roll.

**Disclaimer: Eichiiro Oda still owns One Piece. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: "Reunited! Enter Holden and Soren!"**

Inside the mansion, Soren ran through the hallways, looking for Holden.

"Holden?! Holden, where the hell are you?!" Soren cried. "Damn it, Holden! I already lost Heathcliffe, and I can't fucking afford to lose you too!"

"Soren?"

Soren looked down, and he saw his father and mother, both pinned under the rubble that was the ceiling.

"Where's Holden?!" Soren asked.

"Upstairs," Saint Sarutobi II coughed. "I don't think you're going to make it to him, though. Heat rises upwards."

Instead of pulling him from the rubble, Soren slapped his father.

"Asshole! Holden is my brother, and he has given me more love than you ever gave!" Soren yelled, tears falling from his eyes from a combination of the smoke, the heat, and his concern for Holden. Before Soren could say anything else, he was pushed out of the way.

"Come on! We have to get to Holden!"

As soon as his parents began to scream, Soren looked to their direction, where a burning ceiling beam fell onto them, slowly burning them to their deaths.

"Are you going to sit there and watch your parents, or are you going to go save Holden?!"

Soren got up, and he was now standing face-to-face with Yuki-Rin.

"What about my parents?!" Soren cried. "I know that they weren't the best, but –"

"It's too late. Had you tried to save them, you would have died," Yuki-Rin said as she and Soren began to run up the stairs.

* * *

Up in his room, Holden was tying his bed sheets and some of his clothing together in order to make a rope to escape.

"Hurry up, Soren!" Holden yelled in-between coughs. Overwhelmed by the smoke, Holden passed out, right as Yuki-Rin and Soren entered the room.

"Holden!" Soren cried. Yuki-Rin noticed the long rope of clothing and sheets in Holden's hands.

"It looks like he tried to make a rope to escape from the window," Yuki-Rin said, grabbing the rope from Holden's hands. She then ran over to the window and opened it, throwing the rope out of the window. "How is he doing?"

"Hanging in there." Soren said before he ran over to the corner of the room. He then gave Yuki-Rin a guitar in its case. "Take it with you. It's Holden's bass."

With a quick nod, Yuki-Rin put the guitar on her back and began to climb out of the window. Soren then followed suit, with Holden on his back.

"Yuki-Rin!"

Right as Yuki-Rin and Soren landed on their feet, Kazuma ran up to them.

"Made it," Yuki-Rin said in-between breaths, trying to breathe in fresh air. Kazuma hugged her in response.

"Holden and Soren Sarutobi, I presume?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm Soren, he's Holden," Soren answered as he layed Holden onto the ground. Almost immediately, Soren began doing CPR on his little brother.

"My name is Kazuma. Yuki-Rin wanted to tell you something," Kazuma explained, motioning to Yuki-Rin.

"And?!" Soren asked, pushing up and down onto Holden's chest.

"Your brother, Heathcliffe, is with me. He's doing well," Yuki-Rin explained. Soren grew silent.

"Heathcliffe… He's alive?!" Soren yelled. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Yes, he's alive," Yuki-Rin answered. Soren remained silent, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yuki-Rin… Thank you," Soren thanked.

* * *

"Holden? Are you okay?"

When Holden awoke, he was in the local hospital, Soren standing at his bedside.

"Soren? What happened?" Holden asked.

"Our house caught on fire. I managed to save you just in time," Soren answered.

"What about mom and dad?" Holden asked. Soren sighed.

"They're gone. They died in the fire," Soren answered silently. "They're saying that somebody probably set the fire to try and kill all of the Sarutobis. I wouldn't be surprised, since everybody's been protesting about our family lately."

The room grew silent, save from the beeps of various machines.

"What are we… Going to do?" Holden asked.

"Neither of us are going to claim the title 'Saint Sarutobi III'. It's time the Sarutobi dynasty ended anyway," Soren explained. "However, I did save your bass guitar from the fire. All I need to do is get my drums out of storage, and we'll be doing alright for ourselves."

"Wait… What?" Holden asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but there's somebody who wants to see you," Soren said before he left the room. Holden sat alone for a few moments, wondering who would visit him and what they wanted. Deep down, Holden was hoping that it wasn't somebody who was going to force him to become a World Noble like his father.

"Holden?!"

Holden snapped out of his thoughts, and he saw the last person he expected to see on this crazy day –

Heathcliffe.

"Heathcliffe… You're alive?!" Holden shouted, hugging his fraternal twin brother. "Where the hell did you go?!"

"Grammercy Island. I basically had to live in a filthy, lice-infested apartment with no hot water, barely any food, and rats," Heathcliffe explained. "You?"

"I almost died in a fire today," Holden answered. "Thankfully, Soren – ever the protective, big brother he is – came and saved me."

"What about mom and dad?" Heathcliffe asked.

"They died. Soren couldn't get to them in time," Holden answered sadly. Heathcliffe sighed.

"Why don't you and Soren come with me? We can become that famous, punk rock band we've always tried to become," Heathcliffe offered. Holden grinned.

"Please take us with you, baby brother. We love you, and we don't want to lose you," Holden pleaded. Heathcliffe smiled.

"Of course. I'll go wherever you and Soren go. We're brothers, and we shouldn't be apart again," Heathcliffe explained. From the doorway, Soren was watching Holden and Heathcliffe's reunion, a smile on his face.

"The Sarutobi Siblings are back in business," Soren said to himself.

* * *

The next day, the crew – now consisting of Yuki-Rin, Molly, Heathcliffe, Kazuma, Holden, and Soren – left the island for their next adventures.

"I've been thinking… We need a name for the crew," Yuki-Rin stated.

"I have no ideas," Kazuma stated.

"We have a name for our band – The Sarutobi Siblings -, but not for a crew," Soren pointed out from the area where he was playing his drums.

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions, Yuki-Rin?" Molly asked.

"Well, I was leaning toward the Capricorn Pirates…" Yuki-Rin said. "I mean, it was the first name that came to mind. Is it good enough?"

"Hell yeah!" Heathcliffe yelled.

"I like it!" Holden and Soren said at the same time.

"I guess it works," Molly said.

"It's got a nice ring to it. Capricorn Pirates it is," Kazuma said in agreement. Yuki-Rin smiled.

"Alright. Capricorn Pirates it is," Yuki-Rin said.

* * *

Several islands away, a woman with large breasts, a fourteen-year old girl with a cane, and a man with long, silver hair were getting ready to set sail.

"Are you sure you want to sail out today? They're calling for high waves and tsunami threats after that earthquake near Cocoyashi Village," An old man with a newspaper asked the three.

"We'll be fine. We work for the World Government," The man with the silver hair explained.

"That doesn't give you an excuse for everything. You aren't entitled," The old man explained. The woman with the large breasts walked over to the old man and kissed him on the forehead.

"We're members of Cipher Pol 5. Tsunami waves and earthquakes aren't going to get in our way," The woman explained. The old man simply glowered at the three.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that the three of you recently got fired for botching the Enoch Takeshima job!" The old man yelled. The three members of Cipher Pol 5 turned back to the old man.

"And this doesn't excuse the fact that we're out for revenge," The girl with the cane stated.

* * *

**Ending Note: **It's the bio you've all been waiting for... Heathcliffe's bio!

**Name: **Heathcliffe Sarutobi

**Age: **17

**Hometown: **Goa Kingdom, East Blue

**Position: **Musician; plays electric guitar

**Appearance: **Has thick, dark-brown, spiky-ish hair and black eyes. Stands at about 5'7 and has a lanky frame.

**Personality: **Heathcliffe comes off as rather dark and brooding, given his fashion attire and brooding good looks. However, Heathcliffe is a really nice and loving guy - He cares so much for his brothers, and he'll do anything to keep them safe. Heathcliffe is also the guy who also likes to have fun every now and then, especially with his nakama.

**History: **Heathcliffe grew up as one of the sons of Saint Sarutobi II. While it was expected that he would be groomed to eventually become a World Noble, Heathcliffe had other plans in mind - He and his two brothers, Holden and Soren, wanted to start a rock band. This led to many arguments with his father, until Heathcliffe was kicked out of the house one day when he was sixteen. Starving and looking for a place to stay, Heathcliffe ended up in Grammercy Island, an island of filthy tenements and dangerous factories. On this island, Heathcliffe played his guitar on the streets for money so he could either feed himself or pay for rent at the filthy, cramped apartment he lived in. A few months later, Yuki-Rin found Heathcliffe, who was in bad shape - He was filthy, he had lice, he was starving, and he was looking for a place to live. After hearing him play, Yuki-Rin took Heathcliffe in, where he was able to get hot showers, warm meals, a bed, and nakama.

**Weapon: **Scythe

**Theme Songs: **_Mama _by My Chemical Romance and _Build God, Then We'll Talk _by Panic! At the Disco_  
_

Reviews are appreciated, especially because I posted two chapters within two hours.


	6. SOS! Enter Kartik!

**Author's Note**: Another chapter, folks! Let's do this!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**Ch. 6: "S.O.S! Enter Kartik!"**

On the Belgravia, Yuki-Rin was practicing with her new katana, the one she took when she was at Kazuma's house.

"Are you sure your dad didn't mind that I have one of his swords?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"No, not at all. Dad even told me that if we come back one day, he could teach you more advanced techniques," Kazuma explained. "I think my dad likes you, Yuki-Rin. He wants to train you to be a great swordswoman, if you want."

"Oh, I don't want to be the World's Greatest Swordswoman," Yuki-Rin said with a wave of her hand. "I just want to be a pirate, that's all."

Kazuma smiled.

"At least I won't have any further competition when I try and become the World's Greatest Swordsman," Kazuma said to himself. Then, the ship began to rock. "That's odd. They weren't calling for any storms today."

"I heard there was an earthquake a few hundred miles away this morning," Yuki-Rin commented before a wave crashed into the ship, soaking the two.

"Well, what does this have to do with an earthquake?!" Kazuma cried before another wave crashed onto the ship.

"Didn't they teach you about tsunamis in school?!" Yuki-Rin yelled back before a third wave crashed into the Belgravia and tipped it over for a brief second.

"Is this even normal?!" Heathcliffe cried as the rest of the Capricorns ran onto the deck

"It's a tsunami!" Yuki-Rin shouted back right before another wave crashed into the ship, carrying Yuki-Rin with it.

"Yuki-Rin!" Kazuma cried before Molly stopped him.

"Don't bother! The tsunami's goin' to get you if you bloody tried!" Molly yelled.

* * *

"Hey, everybody! I found this girl while working on the docks!"

"A girl?! About damn time!"

Yuki-Rin opened her eyes, and she found herself staring up into the sky. Then, two or three men – all of whom smelled like liquor – entered her field of vision.

"Who are you?!" Yuki-Rin cried.

"We're shipwrights working for the East Blue Shipwright Company. Now, give us a smile," One of the men requested. Instead, Yuki-Rin got up and punched him in the face.

"How about 'no'?! My ship got caught in a tsunami, and I ended up overboard! I have no idea where I am, or where my crew is! Do you think I'm in a good mood?!" Yuki-Rin yelled before she walked over to the shipwright she punched, drew her katana, and sliced his shirt open. The other two shipwrights gasped. "Now do you see why I'm in no mood to put up with your bullshit?!"

"Is there anything wrong?"

A young, purple-haired, glasses-wearing man approached the group. Unlike the group of shipwrights, this man looked a lot more presentable and well-kept – A crisp, white dress shirt, a black tie, a dark-green waistcoat, black dress pants, and shiny, black shoes.

"No, Kartik, nothing's wrong," The man with the torn shirt said. Kartik adjusted his glasses in response.

"Then why is your shirt torn and why is your nose bleeding? Was there an accident?" Kartik asked.

"No, sir, we found this girl on the docks, and we wanted to have some fun with her. But, she –" One of the men explained.

"You are excused for the rest of the week, without pay. There is no excuse to treat a woman like that. I hope your mother raised you right," Kartik explained. The three shipwrights stood there, unsure of what to do or what to say. "You know, I could have you fired for not only harassing this girl, but for drinking on the job. If you don't leave the premises now, I will see to it that the three of you are fired."

The three shipwrights began to tremble.

"Y-Yes, Kartik, sir. We'll leave right now," The shipwright with the torn shirt said before the three shipwrights ran off, grumbling something about drinking money. Yuki-Rin turned to Kartik.

"Where am I?" Were the first words out of Yuki-Rin's mouth.

"You are at the docks of the East Blue Shipwright Company in Baleeria Porto. My colleagues found you in the ocean and took you here. I hope they didn't shake you up too badly," Kartik explained.

"No, not at all," Yuki-Rin said. "In fact, there wasn't an accident. Your shipwrights tried to attack me, so I broke one of their noses and tore up their shirt. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. It was in justifiable self-defense, and there's been no further harm done," Kartik answered. "Oh, pardon me, I forgot my manners – My name is Kartik Abingdon, and I work for the East Blue Shipwright Company."

"I'm Yuki-Rin. Thanks for saving me," Yuki-Rin thanked. Kartik shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki-Rin. Would you like to take a walk with me? Your friends or family must be worried sick about you," Kartik offered.

"I don't see the harm in that," Yuki-Rin said as she and Kartik began to walk. "My family doesn't pay that much attention to me, so I left them to become a pirate. My friends, however… Our ship got caught up in the tsunami from the earthquake over in Cocoyashi Village, and I ended up overboard. I don't know where my friends are."

Kartik thought over what Yuki-Rin said for a few moments, wondering how to get her back to the rest of the Capricorns.

"How about this – I'll take you back to my house, and you can call your crew there? Does your ship have a Den Den Mushi line?" Kartik asked.

"It does, thankfully," Yuki-Rin said, slowing her pace to look at a large, elegant, ship of dark wood and tall sails.

"I see you like the latest model – The Hyperion. Part of a series we're doing to preview next year's models. People have already purchased the Cartago, the Bravia, the Black Carbon, the Dolomite, the Ulu Pandan, the Marienbad, and the Simferopol models, and we're working to debut the Conejo, the Orpheus, the Coachella, and the Cambria models by next month," Kartik explained. "Did your ship sink in the tsunami?" (1)

"I don't know," Yuki-Rin answered. Kartik smiled.

"We'll work something out with your crew later," Kartik explained.

* * *

A few minutes later, Yuki-Rin and Kartik arrived in an elegant, well-kept, gated neighborhood.

"THIS is where you live?!" Yuki-Rin yelled, looking at the huge, fancy mansions surrounding her. Kartik chuckled.

"I come from a wealthy family. My great-grandfather was the man who started the East Blue Shipwright Company. However, my family and I call Water Seven home. Have you been to Water Seven before, Yuki-Rin?" Kartik asked.

"No, but I've seen pictures of it," Yuki-Rin answered.

"Maybe one day, when we meet again after we've parted ways, I'll take you to Water Seven. You would love the characters that pass through town," Kartik explained as they approached a large, white mansion. "And, this is where I live. There is a Den Den Mushi located in my study, which is down the hall from the kitchen."

"Thank you, Kartik," Yuki-Rin thanked the shipwright.

"You're welcome, Yuki-Rin," Kartik answered as he unlocked his front door and stepped inside. Inside, the elegant mansion was trashed – The furniture was ripped up, the tables had several gouges in them, half of the curtains were pulled down, papers and books were scattered about, and a message was carved into the walls with what appeared to be a knife. The message simply said one thing –

"We have Matsu."

Kartik grew silent.

"Who's Matsu?" Yuki-Rin asked.

"A friend of mine," Kartik answered darkly.

* * *

**(1) - **Keep all of those ship names in mind. There are important characters who appear later in the story with those ships.

Without further ado, here is our crew bio for the chapter!

**Name: **Holden Sarutobi

**Age: **17

**Hometown: **Goa Kingdom, East Blue

**Position: **Musician; plays bass guitar

**Appearance: **Has thick, black, spiky-ish hair with his bangs dyed blue and black eyes. Stands at about 5'7 and has a lanky frame.

**Personality: **Like Heathcliffe, Holden comes off as brooding and apathetic, but he is a nice guy on the inside. Holden cares a lot for his brothers, and would do anything to protect them and keep them safe.

**History: **Like his brothers, Holden was expected to become a World Noble. But, Heathcliffe, Holden, and Soren eventually got into music and wanted to become a successful rock band. But, when Heathcliffe got kicked out of the house, Holden kind of gave up on his dream. All of that changed one day when the Sarutobi mansion caught on fire, killing his parents. Holden and Soren were both rescued by Yuki-Rin, the captain of the Capricorn Pirates, which was the same crew Heathcliffe was currently on. Reunited with his brother, Holden and Soren joined the Capricorns as their musicians.

**Weapon: **Two pistols

**Theme Song: **_King for a Day _by Pierce the Veil feat. Kellin Quinn_  
_

With the Capricorns separated, you should review if you want them to reunite in less than two years.


End file.
